Magi Ostium
Summary Magi Ostium, Mage-Gate, is a city-state, a refuge for magic users throughout Cetemar. Only those with magical abilities may enter within its gates. The Mage-Gate is a newer nation founded at the end of the Goedic Wars, warded by a powerful geas. History Founding Magi Ostium was an outpost of the ancient empire of Caelum Imperii. When the empire fell, the island fortress fell into ruin; and it became a haven for thieves and pirates. The Gate as it came to be known, repelled several attacks from larger nations. Rule of the Tempus The Gate eventually came under rule by the Tempus, a renegade sect of time-mages. With the pirates, they built a powerful city-state, the Schola Tempus, that took control of the straits of Midia. The First Goedic War In the First Goedic War, the Mage Schools unified against the god-worshipping nations who had declared war against magic. The Gate was completely depopulated in the War, the land scarred, time itself disrupted. Only the most powerful time-mage remained. Sacrifice of Abzaman Abzaman the Last saw his fellow mages eradicated along with thousands of civilians. Worse he saw that his powers over time were dangerous, unstable, capable of ending all life. Abzaman chose to use his life to forge a powerful geas. In his death, Abzaman made the Magi-Ostium, where no foe of magic might enter, where no violence against a mage could be taken, where no nation or outside power could lay claim to the lands within the geas. Present Day To this day the Geas of Abzaman stands; only the most powerful of men and gods can even plot against the Magi-Ostium. Most who would even consider hostile action, quickly forget what they were thinking about. Magic users who enter the Ostium are safe from harm. Appearance Citizens of Magi Ostium can be of any heritage or breed. They come from all over Cetemar. Their only commonality is the ability to use magic. Non-magic using residents are generally human; and look much like their Midian or Pintari ancestors. Society The Magi Ostium contains a diverse culture. Most residents are single adults, dedicated to their mage-craft. Children and adolescents are rare. The majority of the population is above the age of 40 Location Magi Ostium is located on the Caelum Estimated Numbers There are 20,000 souls in the Ostium. Known Towns Magi Ostium; 5,000 The Awyr Puente: The Air Bridge is one of the wonders of Cetemar. It is an airy, gossamer structure held up entirely by magic. Those without magical abilities are unable to cross (its true power lies in repelling anti-magic assassins, the Theonekri). The Gradaran: The Gradaran is one of the four great libraries of Cetemar. It holds the collected research of generations of mage refugees. The library is contained in an ancient tower built by the Caelum Imperii, carved from the rock of the island. The keep is only approachable by flight or teleportation. The numerous stairs carved into the walls lead nowhere. It is said to have a vast catacomb below it, where dangerous spell books are contained in separate, secured rooms. The library is served by 100 C''ustos Librorum'', "keepers of the books." The Custos generally appear wizened, infirm, and are notoriously hard of hearing and cranky. But they are powerful mages: among the few who can handle the dangerous scrolls, books, and tablets found within the Gradaran. South Gate; 15,000 The South Gate contains the supporting classes of servants, artisans, sailors, and soldiers. The mages pay well, and allow tradesmen to pass on their goods and rights to sons and daughters. Allies Magi Ostium counts the dwarves of Sea Forge and many of the Western States of Leviatha as allies. The Free Castles are a key supporter of the Mage-Gate. They trade food, timber, and spell components to the mages, in exchange for access to the mages and the library of Gradaran. Foes The Mageocracy of Pintara would like to crush the Mage-Gate, but cannot act directly against them. Likewise, the Midian Empire desires to rid what they consider a rival power in their ocean. Characters Gwythral the Door-mage; Securitor of the Ostium Gwythral, simply known as "the Door" for his massive height and size, is the head of defenses for the city. He bears the scars of battle, both from sword and magic. He is missing his lower right arm and is blind in his right eye. Gwythral wears a threadbare cloak and sandals. Hidden in his garments are numerous warding charms. He carries a Staff of Ostium: a powerful weapon, useful against magical and non-magical foe alike. Gwythral will only deign to use magic against others with magic. Those "unblessed," receive only a throttling from his staff. Custos Ibrahim; Head Keeper of the Books Custos Ibrahim is one of the most powerful mages in Cetemar. But his whole life is dedicated to maintaining the Library of Gradaran. Mother Angharad; Regia al Ostium "Queen of the Gate" Mother Angharad is the titular ruler of the Magi Ostium. She is a tall woman, with dark skin and a piercing gaze. Mother Angharad is not a true queen, for her powers are limited to conducting external trade and making treaties. The Mother as she is called is one of the most powerful mages on Cetemar. She is said to be a refugee from the Mageocracy of Pintara--and holds a violent dislike of their people. Comments "The Blessed users may enter the Gates. The rest may wait outside with the pack animals." --Gwythral the Door-mage Category:Cultures